Homeowners and homebuyers have long needed an efficient way to discover and evaluate information about real estate service providers. The typical person finds information about real estate service providers by word of mouth, by checking the classified advertisements section of the newspaper, or perhaps by submitting a text query to an internet search engine, such as Google. None of those methods are completely satisfactory solutions to the problem of finding and selecting a real estate service provider.
Real estate agents are one type of real estate service provider. Real estate agents assist buyers and sellers with the complex process of buying a home. Real estate agents provide property information, sales forms, and generally guide the buyer and seller through the purchasing process. Examples of other real estate service providers are mortgage brokers, banks, inspectors, appraisers, and moving companies.
There is a need for a system that overcomes limitations of the current real estate system, as well as providing additional benefits.